


Fading Light

by Deyanira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)-centric, Aquanort - Freeform, Gen, Norting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: Aqua has been traversing the Realm of Darkness, and wonders if allowing darkness into her heart is such a bad thing.





	Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a "I kinda wonder how Aqua got Norted" fic that I've wanted to write for a while. It was supposed to be something totally different and turned into how Aqua changed and decided to turn to darkness after being rather hopeful at the end of A Fragmentary Passage.

Lonely was the term Aqua had been looking for. Her time in the Realm of Darkness had started eating away at her memories, and while she still had most of them, occasionally there were lapses in what she could remember. Occasionally she would see visions of Ventus, but he never spoke. It was slowly driving her mad, seeing her friend, but it was only a shadow of him. Terra, on the other hand, spoke with her at times, but the possessed version of him also appeared. It was difficult to see him struggling with the darkness, but she herself was struggling, too. Her heart had cracks where the dark was seeping in. No matter how hard she tried, it managed to worm its way in, fissures filling with negativity and hopelessness. Her wayfinder was cracked, and there was no way to repair it. In a way, it was fitting. Her fall into the darkness would coincide with the cracks in the charm. With each step, Aqua grew more weary. She was heading to the beach again, if that was possible. The Realm of Darkness was vast, just like the Realm of Light. There was no way to tell for sure she would be reaching the beach again, but the water would soothe her mind.

Shadows would crop up here and there, but the woman no longer felt the need to dispel them. They would not attack, simply following along. Perhaps they would try to steal her heart, but what would it matter? It had been so long since she had seen a real person in the Realm of Darkness. There were times when she would run into a cloaked figure, who often tried to convince her to give into the darkness. The first few conversations were calming. His voice was soothing, and he would assure her of concerns and worries. Slowly, though, he would turn the conversation about the darkness, and how it was affect her, if she would ever fall into it. At first, she was angry, assuring the cloaked man that she would not fall into darkness, she still had hope. Eventually, though, it devolved into her considering his point. She couldn’t protect Ven while she was here, not really. Though the Castle she hid Ventus in was impossible to sort through, unless you were the creator. She knew where the Chamber of Waking was, and wanted to tell Terra, but he was taken over.

The ocean was beckoning her. The Master could hear it calling to her, welcoming her to settle down at its shore. She smiled at the sand beneath her armored boots, relishing the sound. The waves crashed onto the shore, pooling water at her feet. Aqua debated on removing her boots, wanting to feel the sand between her toes. The Land of Departure didn’t have a beach, so she wanted to enjoy this. A little light within the darkness. She removed her boots carefully, setting them aside. The water began to reach her, welcoming her in as she stepped into the ocean. The woman paused as the water reached her ankles, closing her eyes to simply enjoy the feeling of the ocean. It wasn’t particularly warm, nor was it cold. It just…was.

Aqua was unsure of how long she remained in the water, but the lapping of the waves on the shore was soothing. She didn’t want to leave. The keyblade Master was surprised to hear a Corridor of Darkness open nearby, however, she didn’t turn to the source of the sound.

“Still you remain.” The voice carried over the water, sonorous.

“I don’t know for how much longer. I may let the ocean take me,” Aqua replied, kicking her foot towards the other. This was always difficult for her. He wore Terra’s face, but he was not her dear friend. It was funny, seeing him mature, and yet she was still a young woman, thanks to the Realm of Darkness.

“Aqua, you are more than welcome to come back with me. Ventus needs you, needs us.” Xemnas placed a hand on his chest, then reached out towards her. “Ven can follow our lights, and two lights are better than one.”

“Terra… I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Aqua paused, turning to him. She stepped forward, toes sinking into the sand beneath her. “How do I know you’re not just a dream of mine, something the shadows of my heart conjured up?”

“There’s nothing that can be done for him here. Ven needs us. Come with me. I know our talks have led to a stalemate before, but we need to focus on this. I am real.” Her hand reached out to his, grasping gently. Xemnas smiled at her actions, pulling her closer. The water lapped at his boots, and he stepped back to gradually bring her onto his turf, so to speak.

“I know he needs us…but how do I know I can trust you?” She paused in her footsteps. The water lapped at her heels, seeming to echo her question. The Superior simply began urging her to come closer to him.

“Aqua, you saved me. Allow me to return the favor. We can all be together again. You, me, Ven.” His platitudes usually would have meant nothing. Usually. However, it had been so long since she had spoken to another, and seeing Terra’s face made it easier to believe Xemnas. The Master didn’t want to, but if it was a way out, then she could save Ven from his sleep, and perhaps get the darkness out of Terra. It was easier than roaming the worlds lost to darkness. Uncomfortable memories would haunt her if she continued to traverse the towns. The little comfort she found in her wayfinder faded with each step. Aqua stepped to him, squeezing his hand gently. What she did, she did for friends. This was for Terra, and for Ventus.

“I suppose…I suppose it’s time to walk towards the place that is set for me.” She released his hand, moving to put her boots on. As she cleaned her feet off, the Master hummed to herself, hoping that Ven would understand her decision. The darkness had already found a way in, why not accept that fact? Light and darkness needed balance, even within her own heart. Simply pushing it away would do her no good.

“Follow me. I know the way.” The Superior of In-Between summoned a Corridor of Darkness, calmly waiting for his new vessel to follow him into the dark. Her eyes focused on the corridor, and while she felt elated that she would be returning to the Realm of Light, there was sadness tinging at the edges. Tears began to well up, and Aqua almost couldn’t believe she would soon be free. She wiped her eyes, standing rigidly before stepping towards the opening.

“Is this real?” Aqua asked herself, taking a deep breath as she stepped into the nothingness of the In-Between.

“It’s real,” Xemnas assured her, a gloved hand moving to her shoulder, squeezing her gently. The realm of In-Between was a welcome change to seeing the darkness of the worlds haunting her past. Each step was distance, and something she sorely needed. She wanted to run, because deep down Aqua knew there was a price to pay for being led out of the Realm of Darkness. Another corridor opened before them, and Xemnas led the Keyblade Master towards the room Where Nothing Gathers. She walked out of the corridor, taking a sweeping gaze of the room they were now in. It almost reminded her of the castle she had created to keep Ventus safe in. He left her in the middle of the room, surrounded by the ring of seats in varying heights. Some of the seats were filled, but the hoods obscured any face she may recognize.

“Little bluebird is back again, huh?” That voice, it was something she would recognize no matter how much time in the Realm of Darkness had passed.

“We have a new member who is joining the Organization today. Aqua, step forward.” The Master hesitated before stepping towards the highest throne. Though she knew Xehanort would somehow be involved, she wasn’t quite sure how. Blue eyes scanned her surroundings, realizing Xehanort was sitting atop the highest chair. Aqua stepped back, wanting to summon her keyblade.

“So, the Master joins us at last. Have you accepted your fate?” Xehanort almost sounded bored. She knew better. This would be a victory on his end, for his plan. Allowing the worlds to fall to darkness, and here she was, accepting her place within it.

“I have.” The curt response felt appropriate for her. She lifted her wayfinder, thumbing over the cracks. This was for Ventus, and for Terra. She would be their wayfinder, still. Just, in a different way. There was no need to be afraid of the darkness anymore. Light and darkness would find balance within her, as they did with everyone.

“It is time.”


End file.
